A Solar Eclispe
by BittingxLove
Summary: Don't walk away from."He snarled viciously,Sakura turned around and gave him a menacing smirk."Don't make me laugh Uchiha."He growled. "you don't outclass me and my team”He spat viciously.Sakura shook her head."No,of course not,but I do outrank you"
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Summary:

"Don't walk away from."He snarled viciously,Sakura turned around and gave him a menacing smirk."Don't make me laugh Uchiha."He growled.  
"you don't outclass me and my team"He spat shook her head."No,of course not,but I do out_rank_ you"  
A Sakura&Sasuke Story.

* * *

Sakura walked moving daintily as she swayed her long pink hair moved along with her makeup placed upon her eyes made her look exceptionally

dangerous and mysterious.

The collar on her neck made her have a sultry her lips she walked forward and motioned her hips to

hands went to touch the floor and slowly ran them up to her her hair she blew a kiss to her target.

Her black stilettos clicked as she held on to the pole and gave a spin around back

pressed up against it ,she arched her back and then walked towards

the center of the black corset hung to her gave a small wink as the light began dimming.

That was the turn around and walked forwards,swaying her hips as she she did a couple of hand signs and muttered underneath her breath "Kokuangyo no jutsu".

And all to suddenly she heard turned around as she saw Shikamaru move across the room to their designated target.

Her eyes narrowed as a kunai zipped at it she smirked as she saw their target's ninja move towards her.

Tilting her head to the side she smirked as she called out "Nehan Shoja no Jutsu".The thuds of body was overheard through out the threw Kakashi a smirk

as he glared at her,kunai at hand."Its much easier darling"She said as placed both her hands on her threw a kunai at her.

She narrowed her eyes as she dodged behind her she saw the real target of the kunai."Lets go"Kakashi said as he pointed at was done.  
Their target layed lifeless on the gave a repulsed look as she pocketed the necklace he had around his thick neck,inside her man was plump, and was  
rumored to be a pervert among other things.

The necklace contained not only Konhoa's secrets to many of Tsunade's questions.

"Sakura."Shikamaru called out from the she ran to it as the Genjutsu began to wear found Kakashi standing over an unconcious anbu.  
filled her body as Kakashi placed him over his shoulder and began a swift maneuver she removed the stilettos and began  
looked at her and signaled for them to split.

Nodding she followed was her major concern as of Neji down he rested himself upon a tree.

"Any injuries on you?"Sakura asked Kakashi.

"None that I can find."

Nodding Sakura took her medical bag from Kakashi and her small flashlight she looked at Neji and open his her flashlight  
on both eyes she silently cursed herself.

"Whats wrong with him?"

"He's poisoned."She she stared at Kakashi.

"Before entering he fought some of Agatsuma's men when the Genjutsu occured."Kakashi said as he repostioned said this as a sign he continued."He told me to go inside,that it was a trap....he was right."Shikamaru landed softly behind looked at him.

"Lost them"He took a canteen ot and drank from tossed them at Shikamaru.

"Any injuries?"She catched the canteen and drank.

"Minor."Sakura moved towards him as he showed her his had a large gash starting from his bicep to his upper it Sakura sighed."The jutsu I need to do on Neji is very chakra depleting."She said wiping the sweat from her forehead."If you have any injuries tell me in your interest to get them healed before I perform the jutsu"Shikamaru nodded and laid at  
Kakashi she noticed he was shaking his head."I have no injuries"He nodded as she moved to Neji's body.

"Dokumeki no Jutsu"She muttered as her hands began to glow a dark eyes shut as she looked at his ex student in the years his student had become something his trained under a Sanin as did rivaling the skills of the Hokage and third .The poor defenseless girl was no more.

He gritted his teeth in had turned out to be a skilled and beautiful in his heart he saw her as a sister he never could obtain,the desperate want he felt as a male was something he could not eyes snapped opened when he heard her give a had fallen asleep and Sakura was done with her medical he threw her her sleeping bag.

He saw Sakura place a blanket over Neji's body before moving to her bag to placed one of Naruto's shirt on top of her corset as she smelled like her hand under the shirt she removed the her shorts on she snuggled into her sleeping bag and closed her sighed as he went inside his sleeping bag and closed his that sleep would overtake his mind.

They would camp out here for they would move out to Konoha.  


* * *

Story Is Somewhat Edited.

Thankyou To everyone who reviewed the awful version.

Good and Bad.

It Helped a lot.

I Still need a beta-reader.

Anyone intrested?

**Kokuangyo no jutsu-**  
This jutsu creates an area of complete darkness around the victim, enabling the user to attack without being seen.

**Nehan Shoja no Jutsu-**  
Nehan Shōja no Jutsu is a Genjutsu that allows the caster to place a large body of people into a unconscious state.

**Dokumeki no Jutsu-**  
Poison Extraction Technique


	2. Chapter 2

Lalalala Another Chapter :DDD

Still Unbetaed - is that a word?

anyways ENJOY!!

CHECK OUT CHAPTER ONE!

its been edited.

Thank you to all the reviews good and Bad.  
They helped a lot.

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

Her emerald eyes ignited with a flame he had never seen in anyone.

She was .With her alluring pink hair.

Her every movement was making him morbidly obsessed.

"Tell me who sent you."

Her voice was sent a warmth spark throughout his body.

He opened his mouth to answer her question,but no words came out.

"Answer me you worthless shit"

This time she dark blue eyes narrowed.

"Your enemy sent me."He said smirking.

He watched as her eyes gave of a menacing look.

Her katana was grinned as she brought it down to his neck.

And in one move he was head rolling of on to the ground, towards the table.

"No shit sherlock"She hissed furiously.

"DAMN IT SAKURA!"She cursed under her was in a shit load of trouble.

* * *

"What do YOU think carnations mean,then?"His eyes showed chin rested upon his hand.

He was leaning on the surface of the counter where the cashier was.

"I don't THINK I KNOW!"Her cerulean eyes showed blonde hair pulled back.

"...."

"They mean perfect loveliness and gratitude"She responded with pride in her voice.

"I said that."Shikamaru said in a monotone voice.

"NO YOU DIDN' said they meant loveliness and gratitude,not PERFECT loveliness"

The sound of the bell on the door opening stopped both of them from bickering even further.

" in need of some purple bell flowers"The man said in an ominous jet black hair hide in a fancy was wearing a  
long beige trench coat.

Ino's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"They are for a kounochi that returned about 3 days ago from a name is _Sakura_"He continued as he got closer.

Shikamaru eyed the turn to look at face seemed furious.

Was she jeoulse that the man was getting flowers for Sakura instead of her?

"They are out in as many as you want."She said in a cold voice.

"Thankyou"He said as he walked out side.

"He's trying to kill him!"Ino hissed

"Now Ino,being paranoid doesn't suit your pretty face"He snorted.

"The flowers he asked for are a symbol o- "She groweled.

Shikamaru's eye's narrowed as he held a hand her to stop an eyebrow he looked at Ino.

"Really Ino,Are you kidding m-"

He was inturrepted when the man entered the store once grey eyes looked at Ino as he gave her the flowers.

Taking the flowers she moved to the side,Wrapping them neatly.

"How did you say you knew Sakura?"Shikamaru asked.

"I didn't,We were colleague's"He said in a gruff voice.

"Were?"Ino piped in,curiousty taking the best of her.

"Yes,_were_.She became head cheif in the hosipital,and I was just another person for her to boss"His voice filled with an intinct of regretment.

Ino's eye's was stood,as the man nodded at Ino as he left stalking the man.

"Purple bell flowers is a symbol of deception, danger, and death"

* * *

"15 SAKURA!15 GOD DAMN MINUTES"Tsunade was in pounded her fist on her table.

Was the girl even listening?

"SAKURA!"The pinkette snapped her head to face the Hokage.

"I know shishou I kn-"she began,

"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT SAKURA!"She nostrils flared.

"IF YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE **_IT_"She girl was sometimes to damn ignorant to know things.**

"It wasn't my intention."Sakura stated in monotone stood from her seat.

And for a minute Sakura swore she saw Tsunade aiming to strike her.

The hokage made her way towards the cabinet and pulled a handful of papers.

"All I asked was for you to get answers from ONLY LASTED 15 FUCKING MINUTES."She growled.

"He wouldn't have said anything.I doubt he didn't even who sent him."Sakura threw back with an fury.

"I do not pay you to doubt Sakura."Tsunade recountred enraged.

"This…this is unacceptable."She continued through gritted teeth.

"I am sorry."Sakura stated calmly.

"You are in Recess from now on."Tsunade said writing in a piece of paper.

"No missions,No interrogations,No Hospital work for a month."She stated.

Sakura wasn't serious was she?

What the hell was she supposed to do in that time.

"I suggest getting a job,You will need the money....Now leave."Tsunade said,never looking up from the paper.

Sakura glared as she her feet towards the door she stopped.

"I hope you find a replacement of me....Cause you'll fucking need it."She groweled as she opened the door and slamed it behind her.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do it Sasuke-sama?"his gruff voice was heard throughout the darkness.

"Yes"The sharingan weilder replayed.

"bu-"

"Do not question me Juugo."

"As you wish Sasuke-sama"

"Go get The others."He told Juugo.

"Tell them.....tell them that tomorrow,as the darkness falls, we will let Konoha Opps capture us."He whispered.

"Tell them that when we are captured our plan will commence"He gave a grim nodded as he left.

In search of Karin and stood that Juugo had left but kept on speaking as if he were still there.

"Tell them that tomorrow will be Konoha's downfall."

* * *

awwww mannnn reallllyyy short.  
allow me to curse please.  
shitfuckmotherfuckerfuckingshitbitchassbitch.

I really expected it to be longer.

GUESS WHAT I FOUND OUT?!?!?!?

when I upload the chapters on to fan fiction  
some words are cut off.  
Pisses me off.

anyways POINT OUT MISTAKES.

&&&&

review.


End file.
